<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>犬狼《青春期》 by arabesqueherz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632657">犬狼《青春期》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabesqueherz/pseuds/arabesqueherz'>arabesqueherz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabesqueherz/pseuds/arabesqueherz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>犬狼《青春期》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道魔法学界有没有普遍的研究证明，不过至少就西里斯布莱克在校三年对霍格沃茨的观察，学生从四年级开始就会开始像一口咕噜作响的坩锅一样溢散大量糟糕的信息素，这些在麻瓜科学里被称作荷尔蒙的小东西相互碰撞影响，从而催生一系列比泡泡茎脓汁更加黏糊糊的桃色故事。这个结论的又一有力例证是当他们步入四年级之后，这种情况也不可避免地在他的同学们身上发生了——尽管那些情啊爱啊的颠来倒去都差不多一回事，调情，告白，约会，亲热，吵架，分手，永远都是这么套流程，但青春期的学生们依旧烦恼其中而乐此不疲。</p><p> </p><p>不过这也怪不了他们，情字当头，就连最伟大的巫师也难免受其困顿。所以西里斯也勉强能接受他的好朋友，全年级（除他之外）最潇洒出众的詹姆波特沦为其中之一。</p><p> </p><p>“我搞不懂，”西里斯抱臂目送着詹姆又一次试图同伊万斯搭话被冷漠无视后气急败坏地拎起飞行扫帚离开餐桌去参加他的魁地奇训练，“他们为什么都要把自己变成笨蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆在莉莉面前向来不太聪明。”他的另一位朋友，迷人的狼人先生莱姆斯掰开了詹姆盘子里剩下的一块甜饼，微笑着把其中一半递给西里斯，“至于彼得，祝他好运。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯才发现与此同时彼得正在另一条餐桌上涨红了脸和一个赫奇帕奇的傻姑娘聊天，可怜的彼得，他看起来快被自己的结巴噎死了。西里斯看不下去地摇了摇头，就着莱姆斯的手咬下一大口甜饼，在上面留下两个尤为明显的犬齿齿痕。他嚼着东西含糊不清地说：“可你是怎么做到让伊万斯跟你说话的？她连看都不想看我和詹姆一眼，好像我们是两只大蟾蜍。”</p><p> </p><p>“莉莉对蟾蜍其实很友善，”莱姆斯多余地纠正，然后他装作思考道，“也许，先试着不要在她面前弄乱头发，谈论魁地奇或者讽刺她那位斯莱特林的朋友？”他和西里斯对视一眼，不约而同地笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，最后一条确实很有难度，我是不可能了，也许詹姆愿意为爱牺牲掉在这个学校最大的乐趣。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，“你说，詹姆要用多久才会意识到他那个撩乱头发的动作真的很傻？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道，不过我猜你还不打算告诉他？”莱姆斯轻快地反问道。</p><p> </p><p>“然后失去一个日后嘲笑他的宝贵素材？我才不呢。”西里斯摇摇头，“不过还真不少蠢姑娘就喜欢看这个，你有注意过他刚刚弄头发时那些三年级女生的表情吗？可惜伊万斯是比较聪明的那个。我敢用十个加隆打赌，除了她之外詹姆几乎可以泡到这个学校所有的妞，甚至斯莱特林的那些——只要他想的话，可他只为伊万斯犯傻。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是你得承认莉莉是全年级最迷人的姑娘。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩，“几乎没有男生不想约她出去玩，他们只是大多被詹姆吓退了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就不想。”西里斯酸溜溜地说。</p><p> </p><p>“当然啦，你是不动凡心西里斯。不过要论莉莉看不惯的程度，你没准还在詹姆之前呢，”莱姆斯笑着拍拍他的肩，然后仰头喝掉了杯子里最后一点南瓜汁，把西里斯从餐桌边拽了起来，“现在忘掉詹姆吧，趁他这个上午没空，我们正好可以搞定你拖欠的那篇魔法史论文。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯磨磨蹭蹭地跟在莱姆斯身后，对方只把这当作他因不想进图书馆所做的无谓的拖延，显然莱姆斯不会猜到他亲爱的朋友只是想借这个角度毫无顾忌地打量自己——西里斯在斜后方与他保持半步的距离，视线一转不转地盯着他的背影，那头棕褐色头发看起来毛绒绒的，它们抚摸起来也确实非常柔软，尽管间杂着的三两根白发；弧形流畅的耳廓和薄薄的耳垂，在被他或者詹姆开一些玩笑的时候会迅速变红；温驯的半截后颈，和一道不是特别明显的抓痕，被衣领掩去大半；陈旧但却总是熨烫平整的长袍，有一种令人安心的旧棉布味。</p><p> </p><p>——这一切都让西里斯觉得有些，准确来说，非常——迷人。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，和他原先预想的有所偏差，同龄人确实因为青春期荷尔蒙一个两个变成傻里傻气搔首弄姿的求偶鸟，而他其实并没有好整以暇旁观的余裕。</p><p> </p><p>在四年级这年，天之骄子西里斯布莱克的生活里多出了一个除了摆脱该死的布莱克家族和学会阿尼马吉之外的难题——他觉得自己好像喜欢上了喜欢上了自己狼人朋友，亲爱的莱姆斯卢平。</p><p> </p><p>这也没什么好奇怪的，他对自己说，毕竟谁不喜欢莱姆斯呢，就算他们一开始会顾虑少年脸上疲惫的病容，但渐渐他们总会发现他对所有人都那么温和友好，他总是慷慨地借出笔记、帮忙完成扫除或者补习功课，他低调谦和又不卑琐伏低，踏实可靠而不呆滞古板——莱姆斯毫无疑问是讨人喜欢的，西里斯敢说就连神奇动物保护课上那些最难搞的小畜生在他面前也要服帖许多。</p><p> </p><p>但想必那些被莱姆斯抱在怀里喂过奶的嗅嗅幼崽和那群总是有没完没了的问题要向莱姆斯请教的同学，他们并不会在被莱姆斯温和又无辜的眼睛注视着，或者看到快乐的笑容浮现在那张常年苍白疲倦的脸上时不可救药地萌生出亲吻他的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>他们最好不会。</p><p> </p><p>但鉴于西里斯满足上述条件，结论显而易见。和詹姆对伊万斯几乎人尽皆知的迷恋不同，西里斯暂时不打算让任何人知道这件事。倒不是说他会介意什么“伦理问题”，尽管确实有一些守旧分子仍在宣称应该他这种人应该被捆上火刑架，那些纯血统家族对这个问题更是难以理喻的保守，可去他们的吧——就连那本该死的巫师法里可都没有规定男巫只能爱上一位女巫，或者纯血统巫师不能倾心于狼人，但他知道莱姆斯有多珍惜他们的这份友情，他不能让那些所谓的青春期荷尔蒙把这一切搞得一团糟。</p><p> </p><p>他也想过是不是该和自己最好的朋友詹姆聊一聊这件事，但是该怎么开口是个难题，“嗨詹姆，你知道莱米吧，我们的好朋友，我最近好像对他有点意思”，这也太傻了。而且想想吧，就算詹姆无意泄漏秘密，但他肯定会一天提上百八十回，如果再配合上他夸张的表情和肢体动作——莱姆斯又不是傻瓜，他当然会看出来的。</p><p> </p><p>所以截至目前，这还是西里斯一个人的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>他不太确定应该做些什么，即便是生活经历远丰富于同龄人的他对喜欢上自己的好友兼室友这种事也没有太多经验，况且他根本不知道莱姆斯对他怎么想，莱姆斯当然喜欢他——但是这种喜欢和他喜欢詹姆甚至彼得恐怕没有什么区别，在这里他想要谈论的显然是另一种“喜欢”——如果莱姆斯另有喜欢的人呢？这个念头让他的胃感到一阵不舒服。</p><p> </p><p>而对他的心事浑然不觉的莱姆斯还在替他操着无用的心：“西里斯，这篇论文的时间年限是1550-1700，我想你带的这本古典时期魔法史可没什么查考价值。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，该死。”是的，我忘记了，但我总不能告诉你这是出门前收拾东西的时候你的屁股让我分心了。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，你可以用我的，我做了一些笔记和资料补充，也许你会用的上。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢啦，莱米，永远这么贴心。”看吧，他说什么来着，莱姆斯的耳朵真的很容易变红。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯决定让自己的注意力暂时先放在这篇无聊的论文上，这周末还要加急练习阿尼马吉——他有把握他们已经取得了很大的突破，没准下个满月前他和詹姆就能自由地变身，总之，他可不愿意让这玩意再来打扰他的周末时光。</p><p> </p><p>他翻阅着莱姆斯借他的书，和他和詹姆不同，莱姆斯的书上总是有密密实实的笔记，这些都是他作为一个认真刻苦的好孩子的证据之一。西里斯注意到在他所熟悉的莱姆斯的笔迹中夹杂着一条另一种字迹的批注：</p><p>“莫德维尔法案通过于1632年，这条法案为麻瓜出身巫师获得受教育权奠定了基础”。</p><p> </p><p>无视这个莫什么法案吧，这不重要。让西里斯在意的是他觉得自己认识这笔字迹的主人。“莱姆斯，你的书上有其他人的笔记？”西里斯状似漫不经心地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？我看看——啊，这是莉莉写的，我的论文选题是麻瓜出身巫师的教育问题，正好她对这方面很感兴趣，我们一起交流过几次，她帮我添了几条补充。”莱姆斯很快回忆道，他想了想又说道， “如果你也要打算写麻瓜出身巫师的相关主题的话，我觉得婚姻问题是个不错的角度，我记得十七世纪有过一场很经典的讨论…”</p><p> </p><p>哦，莉莉伊万斯。詹姆心心念念的漂亮的红发小女巫。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯又是怎么评价她的来着？</p><p> </p><p>莉莉是全年级最迷人的姑娘。</p><p>几乎没有男生不想约她出去玩。</p><p>他们之所以不采取行动只是因为忌惮詹姆。</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯，你有在听我说话吗？”莱姆斯用羽毛笔搔了搔他的鼻尖，西里斯不得不暂且切断他的胡思乱想，把注意力重新放回到论文上。“啊，纯血统与麻瓜出身巫师的婚姻合法化，我听着呢。”见鬼的，莱姆斯为什么要关心麻瓜出身巫师的婚姻，说起权益平等运动，他可以多了解一下巫师性少数群体！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗨，伊万斯，听说霍格莫德下周会有一个篝火晚会，你想去看看嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>“波特，教授还在说话。”莉莉伊万斯冷淡地回道，甚至没有看詹姆一眼。而她的话音刚落，弗立维教授便宣布了下课，学生们很快像一窝被打扰的树精似的喧闹起来。</p><p> </p><p>“得了，别白费力气了，你这方式不对，”西里斯把自己的课本胡乱塞进书包，头也不抬地说，“知道吗詹姆，如果你想约伊万斯出去玩，也许你该先把自己弄得臭烘烘的。”</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯！”詹姆蹦起来，愤怒地冲他吼道。</p><p> </p><p>“该死，我的意思是…”西里斯愣了愣，张口想解释他只是在讽刺伊万斯那位鼻涕精朋友而不是在影射别的什么，但是莉莉伊万斯已经在给他留下一个极为嫌恶的表情后和同伴头也不回地离开了。就连另一张桌子上的莱姆斯闻声也向他投来了很不赞同的眼神。这真是糟糕透顶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一直到吃完晚餐，他们开始阿尼马吉练习，詹姆仍在喋喋不休地责备他：“难以相信你会对她说这种话！”</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，好吗，我是真的很抱歉！我跟你说了我当时在想别的根本没过脑子。”西里斯烦躁地解释着，他刚刚再次向伊万斯表达了歉意，但不知道她究竟原谅他没有，反正她对他们向来没什么好脸色。</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯，你最近很怪，”詹姆皱眉盯着他，“你是对伊万斯有什么意见吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“她？不，没有。”西里斯飞快地否认了，但是在詹姆怀疑的目光下，他叹了口气承认道，“…好吧，我想我可能是有一点，吃醋。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆看起来有些惊讶：“你的意思是，你也喜欢伊万斯？”</p><p> </p><p>“不！”西里斯呻吟了一声，他想了想，直视着最好的朋友的眼睛坦白道，“也许你该看出来了，我不是你们那边的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇哦，”詹姆挑了挑眉，“哇…我没想过，但这…挺酷的？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你这么认为的话。”西里斯耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆郑重地点了点头，但他随后意识到什么，看起来有些犹豫：“你刚刚说到吃醋…你该不是对我…？”</p><p> </p><p>“滚蛋！”西里斯有气无力地骂道，“你想得美。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，这可是合情合理的推断。”詹姆笑了，看起来轻松了不少：“那么到底是谁让我们的西里斯打翻了醋坛子？你可别告诉我你看上了鼻涕精。”</p><p> </p><p>“詹姆波特，有一天我会杀了你的，我一定会。”西里斯咬牙切齿地说，然后他迟疑了一会，还是慢吞吞地问道：“你觉得莱姆斯对伊万斯怎么看？”</p><p> </p><p>“莱姆斯？他对伊万斯才没意思呢，”詹姆无所谓道，但他的眼睛很快瞪大了，“等等，莱姆斯？！你是说？？？”</p><p> </p><p>“恭喜你，波特先生，你无限接近正确答案。”西里斯看着快要惊掉下巴的詹姆，面无表情地说。</p><p> </p><p>就如同西里斯所预料的那样，詹姆时时刻刻都放不下这个问题，他简直恨不得抓紧莱姆斯和彼得不在他们身边的每一分钟来追问更多细节，以至于西里斯不得不提醒他自己并不想把这当什么要紧的大事——他更愿意把它形容成一次单纯的青春期迷恋，懵懂而幼稚，就像那些傻乎乎的青春痘一样带来间或的瘙痒和几乎可以忽略不计的疼痛，同样也会像青春痘一样等他们再长大一点就自然消失。</p><p> </p><p>也许有一天他会幡然发现自己只是把莱姆斯当成好朋友，而为这个破坏他们之间友谊的现状，这是毫无必要的，西里斯郑重其事地对詹姆说。虽然詹姆看起来并不大认同，但还是勉强接受了他这套说辞。</p><p> </p><p>但这还是无法减轻詹姆讨论这件事的欲望，西里斯头疼地想，他放下手中阿尼马吉相关的资料，朝好友翻了个白眼：“行了詹米，趁着他俩不在有话就说，你看起来像要便秘。”</p><p> </p><p> “好吧，我这几天一直在想这个…”詹姆忧心忡忡地问，“你真的觉得莱姆斯喜欢伊万斯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，”西里斯烦躁地说，“我不知道，好吗。他从来没说过。但你看，伊万斯确实挺有魅力的，连你都，”他看了詹姆几眼，目光在他乱七八糟的头发上停留得尤其之久，“算了，你是个笨蛋。”他泄气地说。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆有点不好意思地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“行了感情大师，我们能不能把精力先集中在这事上？”西里斯抬头望了眼窗外，月亮此时趋于一个公平切分的半圆。下一个满月，西里斯默默计算着，他们已经成功了一大半，那么完全来得及。</p><p> </p><p>他和詹姆不久前在一个雷雨交加的晚上顺利完成了第一次变形。万事开头难，第一次变形那撕裂身体的痛楚令西里斯印象深刻，之后再转换为人形也费了他不少精力。多亏了莱姆斯和彼得，不然他都不确定自己和詹姆是否还有力气从禁林回到城堡。虽然他们已经成功让另一种心跳存在于自己体内，但在人形和动物之间的顺利切换还不是那么自如。但是练习也不是随时都方便的，最好选在周末的时候，这样才能给他们解决变形过程中可能出现的问题留足相对充足的时间。</p><p> </p><p>虽然莱姆斯劝告他们最好慢慢来…但他已经受够了看着莱姆斯被孤零零地送出校外了却提供不了任何帮助了。虽然莱姆斯总是用一个宽慰的笑告诉他们不会有什么问题，但是每到那段时间他遮掩不住的苍白和虚弱都会让西里斯倍感煎熬。</p><p> </p><p>他希望能尽快在莱姆斯最脆弱的时候陪在他身边。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆理解地看着他的朋友：“你觉得你现在掌握得怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“理论上完全没有问题。”西里斯皱着眉轻声说，“我想我们可以再用实践检验一次。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆抽出魔杖，“好吧，这次你先。我可忘不了上次因为我那截变不回去的尾巴被你们叫了两周小鹿斑比。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不禁莞尔：“可我倒觉得那个麻瓜动画角色很可爱，没准你可以试试在伊万斯面前把它露出来，她一定会喜欢的…”</p><p> </p><p>“西里斯！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧。”西里斯打住话头，开始集中自己的精神力。阿马多，阿尼莫，阿尼马多，阿尼玛格斯——这大概是他们违反的最严重的一条校规了，准确来说这是犯法的，但是谁在乎呢。他闭上眼睛，一一回想那些咒语和诀窍，然后向那股席卷而来的未知的力量完全交付自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“詹姆，你有看到西里斯吗？刚刚有个拉文克劳的女生让我把这个转交给他…西里斯？！”宿舍门被打开，莱姆斯走了进来，黑色的大狗吠叫了一声，朝他身上飞扑过去，而莱姆斯张开双臂紧紧搂住了它——至于那张原该交到西里斯手上的粉色信封被扔到了哪里，他们现在谁都无暇去关照。</p><p> </p><p>“我想这次挺成功的，”詹姆抱臂微笑着，“刚才西里斯来回化形了几次，他好像甚至可以尝试不用魔杖了。”</p><p> </p><p>“真难相信你们真的做到了…”莱姆斯喃喃地说，他用力拥抱着那条巨型犬——它站起来和他差不多高，它湿热的吐息喷洒在他敏感的耳侧，“我的意思是，我知道你们一定会做到的，你们是天才，但这还是…”</p><p> </p><p>大狗在他侧脸飞快地舔了一下。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯不说话了。他安静地注视着它，言语在这一刻显得尤其多余。然后他把自己埋在那些柔软的黑色皮毛里。</p><p> </p><p>大狗哼哼着，用犬类的身体尽情享受着莱姆斯的拥抱。人类的体温相对偏低，但紧贴在莱姆斯身上还是让它感到温暖。</p><p> </p><p>另外他不得不注意到，他现在能闻到的莱姆斯独特的味道了。他把脑袋往莱姆斯颈窝里拱了拱，贪婪地嗅着。</p><p> </p><p>——药剂，旧棉布，书本和墨水，早餐的培根和鸡蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>以狗的角度来说，这味道太浓郁，铺天盖地包裹着它，就好像他完完全全拥有了这个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以一切都异常顺利。詹姆很快也熟练掌握了阿尼马吉，那些“斑比问题”再也没有出现过。教会彼得花了他们一些时间，但是他的阿尼玛格斯形态简直完美满足了这个小团体剩余的需求。</p><p> </p><p>很快他们就能在那些满月里陪伴在莱姆斯身边，然后几乎把能想到的校规都违反了个遍。变成狼的莱姆斯可与他作为人的时候性情大不相同，西里斯常常和他撕打成一团——它们基本上构不成什么实际的伤害，但让西里斯发现就算是从犬科动物的角度，莱姆斯也够辣的。</p><p> </p><p>满月对于莱姆斯而言毫无疑问依旧意味着极大的痛苦，但就像他自己说的那样，他们把它变成了一件不再那么值得恐惧，甚至可以抱有一丝期待的事。在一次变身结束后莱姆斯精疲力竭地依偎在他身边，西里斯没有急着变回去，而是作为一只狗狗忠诚地陪伴着他的朋友。莱姆斯看起来那么疲惫，但神情却十分柔软，眼底甚至有一些微不可察的快活。“西里斯，”他用沙哑的声音唤他的名字，“你不知道我有多感谢你们做的这一切。”</p><p> </p><p>你不知道我有多愿意为你做这一切。西里斯安静地想。他亲昵地蹭了蹭莱姆斯苍白的脸，也许是绒毛蹭得他有点痒，莱姆斯轻轻地笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>没有什么比这更好了。哪怕是去年魁地奇比赛完胜斯莱特林，或者是圣诞节他把妈妈的唱片换成格兰芬多院歌让它当这全屋子的斯莱特林人响起，都不会比这一刻更好了。西里斯一转不转地注视着他的笑容，心中升起从未有过的满足。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过莱姆斯毛茸茸的小问题当然不是他们目前唯一的烦恼。寄宿制教育就意味着你得和源源不断的蠢货打交道。三年级那年他们很高兴总算摆脱了卢修斯马尔福，但事实证明斯莱特林在培养讨人厌的家伙这方面比他们想象得更加出色。</p><p> </p><p>魔药课结束后，西里斯一边心不在焉地听詹姆抱怨斯拉格霍恩没有把他和莉莉分在一组做缓和剂实验，一边心猿意马地盯着走在前面的莱姆斯，试图勾勒出他隐匿在长袍里的身条——他是不是长高了一点？而詹姆的声音突然定住了，西里斯疑惑地看着他。“大脚板，你弟弟好像和埃文·罗齐尔那伙人在一起。”詹姆看着走廊另一头轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>那当然是雷古勒斯，他们正在朝这个方向走来。雷古勒斯还有些拘谨，但看得出他挺骄傲能和这些人成为朋友。他显然也注意到了他们，但他很快错开了视线，似乎想装作没看见——是啊，有个像他这样的哥哥在那群混蛋里可不是什么值得骄傲的事。</p><p> </p><p>“雷古勒斯！”他们走近时西里斯故意夸张地大声招呼道，“虽然你一直不是我们家比较聪明的那个，但继续和这些傻瓜蛋混在一起只会让你看起来更加愚蠢透顶。交朋友的时候动动脑子，别让亲爱的哥哥为你的教育问题伤透了心。”</p><p> </p><p>雷古勒斯涨红了脸，有些愤怒地瞪视着他，但是就像西里斯在家里无数次故意开一些让他难堪的玩笑时一样，他并没有试着反驳什么。我的傻弟弟。西里斯在心里叹息了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“不消费心。”这群人在西里斯的挑衅下都停了下来，其中块头最大的那个傲慢地审视着他们几个，“如果有人让高贵的布莱克家蒙羞了，那也不会是雷格。”</p><p> </p><p>“滚开点，穆尔塞伯。我弟弟的家庭教育问题与你无关。”</p><p> </p><p>“说的也是。”或许是意识到西里斯是个过于难搞的对手，穆尔塞伯转移了目标。“嘿卢平，知道吗，我刚刚换了窗帘，”他顿了一顿，让他落在莱姆斯袍子上的视线足够明显，“你或许会需要这些布料，好给你的袍子多打几个补丁。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯不知道身前的莱姆斯是什么表情，也来不及知道了——他的魔杖比脑子动的更快，在他想起来自己施了什么咒语之前，穆尔塞伯的嘴已经在肉眼可见地肿大发紫，甚至长出了脓疮。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，这里发生了什么！”哦，很好，他们吸引来了斯拉格霍恩。他挤进围观的学生中间，视线在穆尔塞伯和布莱克家的少爷间来回逡巡，显而易见地露出了为难的神色，但他很快用刻意严肃的表情掩盖了。“谁能告诉我这是怎么回事？”</p><p> </p><p>“有些人的嘴欠一点教训。”西里斯冷冷地说，他宁愿被关100天禁闭也不想把穆尔塞伯的话当着莱姆斯再复述一次，如果有人打算这么做的话，他不介意把刚才那道恶咒在教师面前再展示一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，现在赶紧把他恢复原状。”斯拉格霍恩有些息事宁人地命令道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不会，先生，”西里斯诚实地说，“我对这道咒语的研究暂时只到这一步。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么穆尔塞伯先生，你最好赶紧上庞弗雷夫人那去，我相信我上次替她配过的一些药汁能派上用场。格兰芬多扣10分，布莱克先生，哦雷格，当然不是在说你，”斯拉格霍恩冲雷古勒斯安抚地点了点头，他心爱的学生脸色看起来不太好，然后他转向西里斯，换上一副严肃的腔调，“你，西里斯布莱克，周五晚上关禁闭——不管怎么样，给同学施恶咒是非常不对的行为。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯认命地耸了耸肩，在斯拉格霍恩看不到的角度，他冲雷古勒斯和他的朋友们比了个中指。穆尔塞伯显然对这个惩罚不够满意——不过鉴于他的嘴的现状，他已经没有办法再发表什么意见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凭良心说，西里斯不喜欢斯拉格霍恩，他总是对自己和詹姆殷勤有加，对彼得和莱姆斯则要冷淡许多，彼得不消说，成绩优异的莱姆斯之所以没得到他的青睐，大概率是因为他对这位学生的狼人身份颇有微词。总之，斯拉格霍恩是个他们谁也瞧不太上的势利鬼。但如果让他和詹姆给“最愿意被谁关禁闭”排个名，斯拉格霍恩毫无疑问能够稳居第二——仅次于邓布利多。</p><p> </p><p>就像今天，虽然周五晚上的禁闭总让人沮丧，但他需要做的只是坩锅分类这种不痛不痒的工作，在他的惩罚完成后斯拉格霍恩甚至为他准备了热茶和菠萝蜜饯。</p><p> </p><p>“需要奶和糖吗？”斯拉格霍恩用魔杖轻快地指挥着他那套精巧的茶具。</p><p> </p><p>“不，先生，茶就够了。”西里斯谨慎地说，他一贯不大习惯回应这位先生的殷勤。</p><p> </p><p>“可怜的穆尔塞伯先生，就算是庞弗雷夫人也只能先祛除那些脓疮，听说他的嘴到第三天才彻底消肿。”斯拉格霍恩把他的那份茶递给他，露出了一个可以算得上和蔼的笑容，“虽然我不该这么说，但那是一个很高明的恶咒。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯对自己的小把戏能难得倒庞弗雷夫人没多少把握，也许她听说事情原委后也觉得应该给穆尔塞伯留一点小小的教训，毕竟她对莱姆斯总是那么亲切。但是这些想法没必要分享给斯拉格霍恩。“我当时有点气糊涂了，他对我的朋友出言不逊。”他简短地解释道。</p><p> </p><p>“古道热肠，”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说，“虽然穆尔塞伯也是我非常欣赏的学生，但不得不说，他和你比还差得远呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，谢谢，先生。”听斯莱特林的院长这么夸赞自己多少令西里斯不太自在，但即便如此他也很难觉得这句话有什么过奖的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，听说你和家里遇到了一点小麻烦？”斯拉格霍恩啜了口茶，自然地与他继续攀谈道，“雷格对你的事有点伤心。你母亲也给我写过信，尽管你不属于斯莱特林，但也是我的学生，她或许认为我能给你提供一些正确的引导。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯皱了皱眉。“那不过是一些…无聊的家常琐事罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>斯拉格霍恩无所谓地摆了摆手：“家家有本难念的经，对于布莱克这样的家庭而言更没什么可大惊小怪的。我告诉布莱克夫人，他的儿子只不过是有些顽皮毛躁，你知道，青春期男孩都有这些小问题。”他善解人意地冲西里斯笑了笑，于是西里斯不得不回以他一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他要收回对斯拉格霍恩的禁闭的评价了。比起和斯莱特林院长讨论家庭问题，他宁愿去打扫格兰芬多休息室或者教海格的那些小畜生识字。西里斯烦闷地想到，但与此同时他注意到了一股熟悉的香气，闻起来非常舒服，它好像是从…房间另一边的那口正在被加热的坩锅里传来的。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，我好像闻到一股特别的味道，您是在煮什么东西吗？”西里斯礼貌地问，他有必要转移下眼前的话题。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，差点忘了它！”斯拉格霍恩从座位上弹起来，冲向那口坩锅，“幸好没有熬过头。”他伸手招呼西里斯过去看看。“说说看，你闻到了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“巧克力，橡木，和…旧棉布料的味道。”还有一点草药和书本味——他知道这是什么东西了。“先生，这是迷情剂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果这是在课堂上，我一定会给格兰芬多加上十分。”斯拉格霍恩赞叹地说，“上好的迷情剂，给六年级上课准备的样本。布莱克先生，你有非常渊博的知识。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯故作腼腆地笑了笑。他和詹姆找过迷情剂相关的资料，甚至想过熬一锅来着——整蛊用途，当然。</p><p> </p><p>斯拉格霍恩看了看墙上的时钟：“都这个点了，布莱克先生，我想你的禁闭也可以结束了。很抱歉你失去了宝贵的周五晚上，但愿这能对你起到小小的训诫作用。”他想了想，从壁柜上取出一支小瓶子，将那粉色的药剂舀了一勺装进去，把它交给西里斯。“如果你乐意带走一点作为这个晚上的纪念？”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯眨了眨眼睛。“先生，我是来接受惩罚的。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以不要告诉其他人，”斯拉格霍恩冲他微笑着，“你知道，我一直相信那些格外优秀的学生总该得到一点意外的礼物。不过别拿它动什么歪心思——虽然我相信像你这样优秀的小伙子完全不需要借助它的魔力。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢您，先生。”西里斯轻声说，他接过那支小瓶子，想了想还是违心地补充道：“和您聊天非常愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>斯拉格霍恩回以他一个可掬的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正如斯拉格霍恩所相信的那样，虽然西里斯欣然接受了这份馈赠，但他可绝对不会也不屑于动什么下三滥的心思——他只是很喜欢这瓶药水的味道。药剂，旧棉布，书本和墨水。不需要变身也能闻得清清楚楚，就像能随时回到那天莱姆斯的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯无所事事地躺在莱姆斯的床上——他自己的床上这会正堆满了他和詹姆捣鼓来的各种各样诡异的小玩意儿。他掏出那支粉色的小瓶子端详着它梦幻的粉色，它被设计成这样的颜色，就好像它所营造爱情的幻象。爱情如果能被提炼出实体，外表和这欺瞒的造物会有什么不同？而迷情剂带来的爱情和爱情本身有什么区别，或者说爱情和幻觉本身又有什么区别呢？那些愚昧的，冲动的，黏糊的，非理性的，甚至癫狂的情感啊，在旁人眼里是多么的不值一哂，只有当事人身陷迷局。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一万次向自己强调过，所谓的爱情相较于他和莱姆斯的友情充其量只是捣乱的存在，它来去无踪，不值得为之去改变什么。他永远无法像那些陷入热恋的小女生一样为所爱之人编造什么柔软的织物，也不屑于同那些文艺的少年一样为爱情吟诵软弱的诗歌。</p><p> </p><p>但是每次见到莱姆斯的时候，他又无比确认，自己正被这可笑的爱情支配着。</p><p> </p><p>门闩窸窣的响动打断了西里斯的思绪——该死的，最好别是詹姆，他可不想向他解释他为什么会捧着迷情剂躺在莱姆斯的床上——西里斯猛地弹起来，然后他发现自己把好几滴见鬼的药水洒在了莱姆斯的被子上。</p><p> </p><p>谢天谢地的是，开门的是莱姆斯。他对好友侵占自己的床早已经习以为常。他一如往常的和西里斯打了个招呼，没注意到对方飞快闪过的一丝慌乱。但是当他在自己床上坐下时，他的眉头微微地皱了一皱。</p><p> </p><p>“天呐，西里斯，”莱姆斯抽了抽鼻子，笑着抱怨道，“你趁我们不在让大脚板把整个屋子拱了个遍？这里一股狗味。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有！”西里斯用足以掩盖心虚的音量大声否认道，但随即他反应过来了什么，猛地瞪大了眼睛：“等等，你说这屋子里什么味？”</p><p> </p><p>“狗味，”莱姆斯耸耸肩，“还有点图书馆的味道…等等，你刚刚是不是把你那瓶古龙水洒我床上了？”</p><p> </p><p>而西里斯就像被施了个短暂的定身咒一样怔怔地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯被他盯得耳朵开始发红：“怎么啦？我脸上有什么东西吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，亲爱的月亮脸，”西里斯像是回过了神，他慢慢咧开了一个大大的笑容，露出了一点犬牙，“你得相信你的脸上除了你迷人的表情之外什么都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>他不打算再给莱姆斯继续发问的机会了——当你发现你喜欢的人，他恰好也喜欢你，还有什么比吻他更应该做的呢。</p><p> </p><p>当西里斯亲吻莱姆斯的时候，他决心驳斥自己先前关于爱情所有冗复的理论，收回所有对青春期少年少女们的偏见并且原谅他们所有的愚蠢，虽然这档子事说起来千篇一律，但是当你沉溺其中的时候它却是妙不可言，为它所付出的那些冲动和愚蠢的代价都无比值得。</p><p> </p><p>他之前是怎么评价青春期迷恋的来着？总之忘了它吧——在这种幸福到几近晕眩的时刻，西里斯衷心祝福所有年少时那些黏糊糊的浪漫故事，结局都能如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p>*关于阿尼玛格斯的修炼方法参考自百度百科</p><p>*原作中提到他们花三年时间学会阿尼马吉，我推算出来应该是四年级，之前好像看到有的地方写五年级，如果和原设定相悖就当私设好了</p><p>*埃文·罗齐尔和穆塞伯尔都是食死徒，西弗勒斯的同学</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>